


Cinnamon Kisses

by LyrikalNotes



Series: Glimpses of Light [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: But he knows the other is trying, Cooking, Fluff, Good times, M/M, Messy results, Red gathers his patience, Shadow boi tries his best, Sugary kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyrikalNotes/pseuds/LyrikalNotes
Summary: Red tries teaching Shadow how to bake.....Shadow is not a cook.





	Cinnamon Kisses

Hands quickly shoot out to grab the tipping cup. The shade failing to realize he had knocked into the kitchenware till it was too late. Lucky a certain red hero was keeping a close watch.

 

"Oh shoot-"

 

A huffed sigh as Red shakes his head, golden bangs swaying with the action. Yet a lighthearted smile sits upon his face. Ever patient with the one before him... considering this would have been the tenth spill so far.

 

"I'm starting to see why the cooks don't want you in the kitchen."

Lips pinching in a line, Shadow would give a look. Handing the mixing utensil over begrudgingly, he'd grumble out a reply.

 

"I can go without the judging comments.  _Thank you._ Besides you said you'd help teach me which clearly shows I have no damn clue what I'm doing."

 

This gets a laugh out of the other.

 

"I figured but not this badly. I feel like I should have started off with something basic like scrambled eggs."

 

Small nudging as he sets the measuring cup down and away from the shade's 'bumping'  area. Already was the kitchen destroyed, flour covering the counter tops, milk dabbled from a misjudged distance, eggshells sat cracked but used in a corner. And less surprising of all, most of it wound up on the two. Mainly by the shadow currently reaching for the next ingredient. It was only now that Red was rethinking the offer of making cake. Typically when the weather grew colder, he would plan out desserts to give out to those residing in the castle. From cookies, to baked apples, to cakes like this one.

All the time he had heard stories of the cooks chasing the shadow out of the kitchen. Complaints of all sorts following the little incidents. He always chalked it up as because the cooks were a tad leery of the shadow being, wishing to have no dealings with him. Though when Green heard of these concerns he laughed. Saying that it was because whatever Shadow seemed to touch in the kitchen lead to a disaster. Happy that it wasn't the former thought in mind and seeing how the two had gotten considerably friendlier as of late; he thought with the shifting season he could invite the shadow along to lend a hand. You know, give a few pointers, share a few tips, get a little _closer_. Yet he discovered very quickly his little daydream dashing into messy pieces.

 

Shadow was hopeless.

 

Yet Red would not call defeat so soon. Determined to make the most out of this, even if half of the dish wound up on him before it made it to the oven.

 

"Ok, we're almost done. We have to pour the batter into the pan and then leave it to bake."

 

This draws forth a confused look to the shade. A tiny bottle of cinnamon clutched within his hand.

 

"Then what do we need this for?"

 

"The glaze."

 

Taking it upon himself, Red would grab the batter to do as such.

 

"But we don't put that one til the cake is finished. So while we wait for it, we can work on the glaze to top it. I always say it's the best part of the whole cake!"

 

Voice light and cheery which draws a noise of thought by Shadow who glances down at the bottle. A small nod to himself on whatever he settled upon before setting the bottle down. Perhaps he realized having it in his possession would only end in it getting not in the bowl. Which was the last thing they needed right now. Sliding the cake in its respectful place, Red makes note of the time before moving on to the next bit. The sugary topping.

 

"Ok!"

 

Voice upbeat and chirpy as he grins at the shade. Instructs given of what would be needed. Cinnamon, brown sugar, nutmeg, and a few other sorts. While Shadow set off to gather, Red took it upon himself to get some more dishes to put them in though he was finding himself in a dilemma as a shortness of dishes became apparent. A glance at the messy, piled dishes strewed about the kitchen space. Too messy, this kitchen had gotten too messy it was almost stressing to look at. This was not going to be a fun clean up...

 

"Got all the things that you wanted. What next?"

 

Snapping out his thoughts, the red hero quickly scrambles for a clean bowl for their next step. Although he had to settle for an already used one that had been tasked to mix the spices. Wiping away as much of the lingering spices that dusted the bowl, he quickly measures out with was needed. Shadow hovering over with great interest yet grows antsy when he finds Red not giving any orders to carry out. And by the time Red adds the water to mix, the shade voices just so.

 

"Reeeed."

 

The name whined out like a little child.

 

"Let me do something."

 

Small nudging of his arm that whisked everything into a smooth, sugary mass.A scent of cinnamon clinging to it most.

 

"No. This is the last step and I'd rather you not get it everything where."

 

This accusation was met with an offended gasp.

 

"What?! No I won't. Here let me see it."

 

Hands move to snatch the spoon away from him but Red manages to elbow the persistent other.

 

"I said no. I'm almost done anyways. Now stop before you make me spill."

 

A pout to his voice as he tries to shield the glaze from the other.

 

"Oh? You mean like this?"

 

Before Red could even register what the shadow conjured up, the sticky sweet glaze would be smeared across his face. A loud gasp of surprise sounding as he pulls away.

 

"Why you-"

 

Taking no time it responding, the action is done in return. Spoon in hand flinging the brown glaze right back. All thoughts of making a mess no longer coming to mind as immediately after they both dive for the liquid once. Spoons swinging, glaze flying, and half way through Shadow managed to snatch the bowl resulting in a small tussle and all the content drenching their tunics. A period of silence settles in as they take in the damage done before a giggle bubbles forth from the red one. A wide grin splitting across his face as he continues to laugh. The whole thing seeming to ridiculous and over dramatic.

 

"I think I've concluded everything ends in a mess with you..."

 

The train of thought trails off as he catches the eyes of Shadow. A certain look being held to his face. A weird mix of seriousness and... something else. He didn't know how to describe it except maybe hunger? Whatever it was it stirred up those butterflies that seemed to become weirdly active as of late. Especially when Shadow hung around. Unable to prevent the rising heat, he grows shy under that gaze.

 

"Uh, you ok there?"

 

"You said the glaze was the best part, right?"

 

That tone low and lulling. Making sticky hands fidget together as he glances away.

 

"Yeah? I did. What about it?"

 

Willing himself to look back, a startled step back was made. The other suddenly so close yet he doesn't get far. An arm wraps around Red's back, tugging closer into the chilled form. Causing a shiver to rake his body as his chest is flushed against the other's. Or was it something else? The thought wasn't dwelt upon for too long as an equally cool hand glides along his cheek, touch gentle and feather-light. A small nudging tilts his head up and- oh god those were lips on his. Moving across his in slow, chasten manner. For a second his mind completely flat lines.  _Shadow's lips were on his. Shadow was kissing. Actually kissing-_ He had to kiss back! Here he was standing there like a doofus, stiff as a board! Hands snakes up, he's wrap them around the shadow's neck. Pushing into that heated- chilled?- kiss. A noise of surprise as he feels something wet drag along his bottom lip. Mouth opening-

 

And then it was gone. Shadow pulling back with a mighty pleased look on his face. Tongue darting out to lick at his lips.

 

"You were right. That glaze tastes pretty great. Can't wait to see how it tastes on the cake."

 

Gaping up at the other like an idiot, it takes a moment to process what was even said. Blinking a few times to gather himself, a scowl quickly sets in. Hands immediately pulling away to hit the other's chest which only leads to louder laughter. The shade flitting away from away further abuse for the flustered hero.

 

"You're helping me clean this mess right now, mister. No if's, and's, or but's!" He huffed as he promptly turns heel. Attempting to hide his burning face as he snatches the nearest dirty item to him. The bowl that started this whole mess. Yet as he 'angrily' tosses smaller things into it to be brought to the sink, he couldn't help the stupid smile spreading across his lips.

 

Maybe his little daydream didn't end in a total mess after all. Just a sugary sort of twist added in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another bit and surprise surprise it's for my guilty pleasure. The idea hit me randomly today and of course there was no way I could ignore it. Though I'm doing something a little different this time around. I'm deciding to make this to be a bunch of little one-shots. Each being off of a prompt I found, thought up, or given by a friend. Now none of them will really be connected but they'll be based around the same story plot. Hopefully I'll carry them through- ٩( ᐛ )و
> 
> And some of you may know of my fic Holist. I /promise/ I didn't forget about it, just... sort of wrote myself into a corner ^^; But believe me when I say I still have full intent on returning. Sort of sucks that I know actually what I want for the last chapter but not the second... Well anyways enough of my ramble. I'll see y'all around! Peace!


End file.
